The Little Sister
by lildrumm3rfangirl
Summary: Follow the life of little sister Emily Winchester who struggles balancing a normal life and the hunting life. Doesn't follow any episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Being a little sister is something many wish they could be. Well, not me. For me it just resulted in having two overprotective brothers. Like, I'm talking I couldn't even look at a guy across the street without them lecturing me. But it was something that I learned to live with. And considering my circumstances, I was kinda okay with it. Oh where are my manners. My name is Emily Winchester, youngest sister to Dean and Sam. Of course as the years went on my brothers became more lenient as to what happened and who I talked to. But to catch everyone up, the three of us have slowed down on hunting, for now anyway. And the best part? I now have a steady boyfriend. But enough about me, let's get to the reason you clicked this link, no?

 **Present Day:**

I jogged down the stairs of our apartment. "Dean!" I called. "I'm heading out!" I said over my shoulder as I shrugged on my black jacket. "Be home before 10!" was the reply that made me roll my eyes. I was 22, I think I'm can handle myself. I eye the keys to the Impala that were next to the door. "Don't even think about it." Sam said snatching them off the table. "I don't know what you're talking about." I smirk before opening the door to the brisk afternoon and stepping outside.

I walked for about five minutes before stepping into the coffee shop. I spotted Robbie instantly and smiled. He looked up but his green eyes were troubled and my smile dropped. "What's wrong?" I said as I slid in the seat across from him. He hesitated. "We need to talk." Those four words knocked the air from my lungs and knotted my stomach. "About what?" I asked weakly. The shop was pretty empty since it was a strange time of day but he still looked around, leaned across the table, and lowered his voice. "My brother was hit by a car last night. But I didn't know right away since I wasn't home this weekend." I nodded my head really confused now. "He didn't make it. But, When I got home." He hesitated again. "He was in the living room. Or I at least thought he was. I held a full conversation with him, got a shower, and then mom proceeded to call me with the news. I almost wonder if I saw a ghost or something. Do you know what I mean? Alec would have already been passed to the other side. And I'm not going to lie Emily. I'm a little freaked out." I remained silent my mind spinning. "Okay you're right. I'm going insane." He shook his head. "No. No. I, I don't think you are." I said slowly. "But I think my brothers should hear this." He started to question it but I stood and slid my jacket back on and he followed suit.

"Dean?" I asked loudly as I opened the door. "He left a little bit ago." Sam replied from the kitchen. He stepped into the door way and nodded to Robbie. "What's up?" He asked us. "I think we might have a new hunt." I said simply. "And it hits close to home." I added. Robbie looked between the two of us. "I don't understand." He frowned. Sam snorted. "He'd get along well with Cas." He muttered under his breath. I ignored him. "You're going to learn a lot about us in the next few hours Robbie." I said looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the next few minutes I began to explain to Robbie what we really do for a living while Sam called Dean. It wasn't easy to explain to Robbie. He was confused and had a hard time believing me. My patience was wearing thin as much as I hated to admit but Robbie was just too thick headed to believe me. I heard Dean come in and Sam fill him in on what was going on. "So, a salt and burn kinda thing?" I heard him ask but Sam didn't answer, probably shrugged.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "So ghosts, goblins, werewolves. Those are all real?" Robbie asked. "Yes." I breathed out for the third time and looked at him. "We have reason to believe that there is something tethering your brother's spirit to this world. He just doesn't realize it." I said looking over my shoulder as Dean walked into the room followed by Sam. Robbie was silent while I went back over everything with my brothers. "Shouldn't be anything too hard to handle." I say meaning that I could do it myself, though I kinda didn't want to. Not with a fresh body anyway. "When is his funeral?" Dean asked Robbie. "This weekend." He replied looking up. I felt bad for my boyfriend. Not only did his brother just die. Now we had to re-kill him, in a weird sense. "So what do you intend to do? Wait three days before re-digging the body up? Or what?" Same asked. "We don't have much of a choice." Dean said softly. "Wait. Burn the body?" Robbie asked confused and mildly concerned.

I bit my lip. "Um, yeah. It's just how this works." I say taking his hand for comfort but he pulled away. "Hell no." He said standing up. "I'm not going to let you do that to my little brother." He said shaking his head. "Robbie it's what we have to do." I said looking at him but it was clear he already had his mind made up as he gathered his items. He stepped up to the door and jabbed a finger at us. "You're all crazy. Hear me? Crazy!" He shouted before slamming the door behind him. "Well. You sure know how to pick them." Dean muttered as I put my head in my hands.

Three days passed and I was lying on the couch when Dean woke me up. "Today's the day." He said shaking my leg. I groaned. "Can we not?" I mumbled. Truth was we wouldn't be doing anything until tonight, but I was tired and hadn't slept well for the past few days. I heard Sam snort as he walked past. "And you said I used to be a pain to wake in the mornings." Dean chucked and I tossed a pillow at them both as I sat up. We ate breakfast and went back over our plans for the night. The day went by in a daze until I received a call from Robbie, the first I had talked to him since he was here.

"Emily? Um. I was thinking about what you were saying about what had to be done. To you know. Help him move on? Well I thought I would let you know that they uh. Well they had him cremated." Is what the worried voice said to me from the other line. Well that stops us from doing a salt and burn. I thought bitterly. "Do you still. See him?" I asked after a moment. "Yeah." Was the hesitant reply. "I need you to come over as soon as that funeral is over. Understand?" I say. "Yeah." Was all I got again before hearing a click then silence. Dean raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "Not going to be as easy as we had hoped." I said and Dean dropped his head. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie knocked twice before coming into the apartment. His hair was disheveled and he still bore the tuxedo from the funeral, plus a loosened wrinkled tie. Overall the kid looked like a mess and my heart went out to him. After all, I did know what it felt like to lose family. Dean practically pounced on the poor thing before the door clicked shut. "We need to know if there was anything that your brother loved." He said quickly. "What Dean is asking, is if there was any object that your brother put his blood sweat and tears into. Something he was really fond of." Sam said shouldering Dean away from Robbie. Robin hesitated a moment. "His car I guess. He waited years to get it. When he did it needed restored badly. It's an old '65 Mustang ya know. He put a lot of work into it and it became his pride and joy." Robbie said glancing between the three of us. "Where is it now?" I asked. "Uh, the impound outside of town actually. It wasn't totaled in the wreak, but was reported stolen as a prank from his friends a couple weeks ago." He said. "Then we know where to go." Dean said. Robbie nodded solemnly but didn't say a word on that subject. "I should get going." Was all he said before turning and leaving.

Later that evening we got ready to go. We had everything we needed and loaded into the Impala. It didn't take long to get to the impound, which turned out to be highly guarded due to past break ins. We faced down a 10 foot electric fence topped with barbed wire and a gate locked from the inside. "Hey. I dare you to touch the fence and see if it's turned on." Dean whispered to Sam. "What? No. You do it." He hissed back. I rolled my eyes as they continued and picked a piece of Buckhorn weed. I licked my fingers and made the fuzzy part of the stem damp before stepping up to the fence. I reached the weed out and touched the damp part to the fence. A short buzz and hiss came and was followed by a small curl of smoke. It was enough to make my brothers look over as I turned around. "Yeah." I said with a smirk. "It's on." The three of us then split up to find another way in.

"There is a huge oak tree around the back that we could climb and drop into the yard." Sam said walking back up to Dean and I. "Yeah, and three Dobermans sleeping around the other corner." I sighed. "Guess we climb the tree." Dean said looking at me. We walked to the tree and I sighed as Sam easily leapt onto the first branch. Being the shortest of the three of us sucked sometimes. Dean laced his fingers together and looked at me while Sam leaned down offering his hand for me. I sighed and used Dean's boost up into the tree and grabbed Sam's out stretched hand. He pulled me up and Dean followed behind me. I was the first to drop into the yard. I wrinkled my nose as a pain shot up my leg but I ignored it. Sam tossed the items down to me before he and Dean joined me.

It didn't take long to find the old, but looking new, Mustang. Sam let out a soft whistle and murmured something like 'nice car'. Dean nodded slowly before starting to dump the gasoline over the entire car. I kept glancing over my shoulder just waiting for those dogs to come running around the corner singing the song of their kind. Sam nudged me with his elbow. "How do you suppose we're gonna get out?" He whispered watching dean. I shrugged. "Break the lock at the gate." "Isn't that where the dogs are?" I shook my head as dean stepped back and nodded at us. We all lit a match and tossed them onto the hood of the car and watched the flame spread. We stood there for a little bit as If to make sure that it stayed lit even though we knew it would. Suddenly a large spot light flicked on behind us and we heard someone shouting followed by the dogs barking. "Go Go Go!" Dean shouted pushing Sam and I forward.

We ran around the back of the compound since the dogs were rounding the corner to the front. The front gate hung open and I flinched as a gunshot rung out but none of us seemed to be affected. We left the impound yard and was in the open but still had a ways to go until we would reach the Impala. The dogs were close and we split up, however one dog followed me and I lost track of the other two. I like to think myself in shape, but when being chased by dogs, it made my anxiety flare to say the least. I could feel its hot breath on my leg a moment before I felt the shooting pain of its teeth sinking into my calf. I cried out in a mix of fear and pain as I stumbled forward. The dog let go but I knew it would pounce on my back so I twisted, which resulted in me landing on my shoulder. My hands came up and grabbed onto the dogs neck and I heard the sickening sound of its teeth snapping together just inches from my face. I wrestled with the dog for what felt like a life time before I brought my good leg up, placed it under the dog, and shoved back sending the dog sailing backwards. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I didn't have to look over to know that it was Dean. I took two steps forward before starting to crumple but Dean caught me and helped me the last ways to the Impala. We ended up meeting Sam who came running from the other direction. Dean tossed him the keys and shoved me into the front that I was between him and Sam, whom started the Impala and pulled away leaving the Dogs chasing the tail lights.


	4. Chapter 4

We drove in silence for a little while. Awkward silence actually since the three of us didn't exactly fit in the front seat. I noticed that Dean kept looking over at me but I didn't acknowledge him. Finally he asked. "How's your leg?" I closed my eyes and sighed. To be honest, I hadn't really noticed until he asked. That's when I was aware of how my calf burned and throbbed something fierce. I put on a brave fake smile. "Like a dog bit me." I say and shrug. "I've had worse." Well, it wasn't entirely a lie, though it was the first time I had been bit by a dog. Dean raised an eyebrow at me. "If it's not bad, then stop bleeding in my car." He said but it wasn't harsh. I didn't say anything and we finished the drive in silence.

I slid out of the car and took Dean's offered hand to stand. I let go and held both my hands up so I could see if I could walk without him helping. I made it off the curb and across the sidewalk to our front steps. I made a face at the steps as Sam turned at the door. He watched me but didn't say anything. When it came to me being hurt Sam was always the silent one, watching from afar but not seeming to know what to do. I felt Dean take my elbow and help me up. Sam opened the door for us and gave me something between a sad and kinda reinsuring smile. To be honest it was weird. Not gonna lie. Dean sat me on the couch and I tried to pull my pant leg, or what was left of it, over the wound but they were too tight. I looked up at Sam. "Could you grab me a pair of sweat pants out of my room?" I asked. There was no way I was going to go up those stairs and come back down. He nodded and started up the stairs. "Bottom drawer left side!" I called after him and glanced at Dean who was in the bathroom pulling stuff out while Sam trotted back down the stairs and tossed me the pants. "Thanks." I said softly and shoo Dean out of the bathroom.

It was painful to say the least when I was pulling my pants off. I was surprised by how much damage was actually done. I opened the door and nodded to Dean. I knew full well that the pain had yet to come. I sat on the edge of the tub and rolled my pant leg up and looked away, I didn't want to see Dean's reaction. Maybe I should have been watching, because Dean poured the peroxide over my leg and I could have screamed. But I didn't, and was very proud of myself. However the sound that came out was a cross between a dying whale and a stalker breathing heavily. Needless to say he did it a few more times before bandaging it and took me back to the couch where I laid back and looked at the time. Three in the morning, perfect. I yawned and closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I woke to hush talking in the kitchen. I couldn't make it out but it was Sam and Dean, and someone else? How did I sleep through someone walking through the front door less than ten feet away from me? I stayed silent but still couldn't figure anything else out and ended up drifting off again. The next time I woke it was to someone standing over me. And I'm pretty sure that was the only reason I woke up. I startled until I realized it was Robbie. "Wha..?" But he smiled, actually smiled at me for once in almost a week. "I just wanted to say thanks. And I'm sorry, for the way I acted. But whatever you three did, it worked." I just blinked at him still trying to put things together in my mind. Dean smirked from where he leaned on the door way. "She's pretty hyped up on meds Robbie. Doubt she will remember it to be honest." He seemed, pleased with himself. Gosh he could be so irritating. Robbie snorted softly. "Right, Well I'll text ya later Em." He said before walking out. I looked confused at Dean but he had already returned to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know what pain killers Dean had me on but to be honest I lost track of what day it was. I would wake only to have him already there with two more pills. Something inside screamed at me that something wasn't right. The next time I woke and he stood there with the glass of water I smiled slightly and took his offering. I popped the pills and drank the water, but didn't swallow the pills. He nodded and walked away. I curled a lip and spit the pills back out and shoved them in my pocket and looked around. Everything seemed to be in place and normal. I saw my phone on the end of the coffee table and reached for it. Well I did more of the 'how far can I reach without actually moving off the couch' but I got the phone. I slid back into place and unlocked my phone. Four missed calls and twelve texts? Something was really wrong. I glanced toward the kitchen and back at my phone before opening the messages and frowned. A mix of the unread messages was from Sam, Cas, and Robbie. But that doesn't mean that that Dean was the real one. Couldn't be.

I swallowed hard and looked back toward the kitchen and then looked closely at everything around me. Everything was so normal, what was going on? I lifted my pant leg and looked at the dog bite. The bandage around it was dark red and clearly wasn't changed or cared for. I cleared my throat and quickly texted Sam that I didn't know where I was or what was going on before putting my phone back where it was. I cleared my throat and the other Dean thing came through the kitchen frowning. "Something wrong Emily?" He asked. He sounded like Dean, looked like him. Hell he even smelled like Dean when he knelt in front of me. "No. I just need to stretch my legs before the meds kick in. Ya know?" I said innocently. He shook his head. "They should have already kicked in. Wouldn't want you passing out while standing now would we?" He said gently pushing me back into the couch. I didn't say anything and laid back and slowly closed my eyes. I felt that _thing_ standing there for a little while but if there was one thing I was good at, it was acting dead, or asleep. Not much of a difference. Maybe it's something I'll be able to put on my next job application.

I don't know how much longer this little escapade went on but occasionally, though I tried not to, I did end up swallowing the pills. I just went through the motions of acting asleep and faking the pills all while running through the list of monsters that I had encountered in my past that could distort something to this extent. But no matter how long I laid there, however long that was, I couldn't come up with anything. There was only one thing I knew, and that was the fact that my leg still hadn't been tended to, and it hurt like a mother. If only I could stand and get to the door. Then what? I asked myself. Limp to the nearest whatever and tell them I had been kidnapped and had my mind twisted. Yeah, they'll buy that one.

There was one time that I was actually asleep when there was a loud bang and some shouting. It actually scared me awake and I sat upright as silence fell again. I almost thought that it was a dream but then I heard something outside the door. I looked around wildly but couldn't find anything to defend myself with. Just a pillow and I was in no mood for a pillow fight. The door slowly opened and I had never been happier to see Sam poke his head around the corner. As soon as he saw me relief washed over him and he stepped through the door followed by, Robbie? Well okay then. Sam kneeled in front of me and took my face in his hands. "Oh God, it really is you." He whispered before pulling me in a hug. It caught me off guard to be honest, totally unlike Sam, which put me on edge. "Do you know how long we looked for you?" He asked. "I can literally say I haven't the slightest clue but can we get out of here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." He looked around. "Once I figure out what is going on. Robbie. Get her back to the car." He said glancing back at Robbie, who looked slightly terrified. "Wait. Where's Dean?" I asked looking back at Sam. "With Cas looking for you." He said slowly walking toward the kitchen where there was muffled noise coming from.

I turned back to Robbie and offer my hand wanting the gun he held. He gladly gave it over and helped me stand. "Sam." I said and he turned back to look at me. "Be careful. Whatever that thing is, it's not Dean." I said quietly. He nodded before walking through the threshold. I let Robbie lead me towards the door and we stepped into dark woods where the moon shone lightly through the trees. I heard the soft click behind me and looked over my shoulder to see an old run down shack. I shuddered at the thought of what I saw on the inside before letting Robin lead me away.

It took some time to get back to the car that happened to be Robbie's lifted Jeep. We talked little along the way and he helped me into the Jeep and I looked around. "So, how long was I, uh, gone?" I ask glancing over. "About five days." Robbie said after a moment. I looked over and blinked in surprise, I guess it felt longer than that. "So how long till they realized I was gone?" I asked looking out the window but just seeing my own disheveled reflection. God I looked horrible. "From what I know right away. You never showed up at the Impala so they looked for you but couldn't find you. When you sent that text they used the tracking thing to find it." He said and I nodded slowly and jumped and gasped when Sam opened the door where I sat. "Whoa, easy. It's all over. I'll call Dean." He said and got into the back of the Jeep as Robbie started it. "Okay." I whispered watching the lights cut through the darkness lighting the old road. All I wanted was to get home and lay on our couch. The real couch. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, but this time when I drifted asleep it was to the comfort of my brother talking in the backseat and knowing that I was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

I jerked awake, startled by the car door opening. Sam chuckled softly at me and I made a face before turning to Robbie. "Thanks." I say and he gave me a soft smile. I slid out of the car and leaned against Sam. He helped me up the stairs as I heard the rumble of Robin's jeep pull away. We got to the top of the steps and I heard the door open. I looked up and recognized Dean's figure in the doorway. Relief washed over me and I knew that I was really home. He gripped me tightly in a hug as Sam slid past the two of us. I heard water running a few moments later and I released Dean. I leaned against the wall for support as Sam walked out of the bathroom while the water still ran. He clapped Dean on the shoulder. "You can have the honors of cleaning that wound." He said before heading into the kitchen. I frowned. "I'm capable of doing it myself." I muttered as I limped after Dean into the bathroom. "Yeah." He snorted sarcastically. "You proved that you can take care of yourself." And I narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me?" I asked but already knew that he was referring to me getting kidnapped. "Well my apologies that I'm not some master hunter and actually have fears." I growled as my quick temper snapped. I crossed my arms as he turned to look at me and his eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that we weren't scared while you were gone? But if that is what you want to talk about then yeah. You can't take care of yourself. Not the way a real hunter should." He said matter-of-factly. "Oh. Well sorry that I'm not some Winchester Protege. Sorry I'm just the burdensome little sister." I snapped and gritted my teeth with the realization that; while I could clean my own wound, I was still going to have trouble walking. But I would make do. I'd have to at this point. I was too committed. Dean's upper lip curled in sick amusement but Sam beat him to saying something. "Oh come on Emily. You know just as much as I do that that isn't true." Sam said clearly irritated by the whole situation. Dean threw his hands up. "I'm not dealing with this right now." He grumbled and shoved past me. I rolled my eyes again and moved past Sam into the bathroom and slammed the door before sliding down the door until I sat on the ground.

I took my time cleaning my leg. Mostly because it hurt, a lot. and mostly because i didn't want to go back out and deal with whatever rather was waiting for me. After I was satisfied with my own work i opened the door and heard Dean and Sam talking in the kitchen but neither acknowledged that the bathroom door opened. I looked up the steps and mentally prepared myself to make the climb when i felt someone at my elbow. I turned and looked up at Cas who was ready to help me up the steps. That is until Dean called from the kitchen. "Don't you dare help he Cas. She claims she can do it on her own so let her." He said and i heard Sam murmur Dean's name. Cas gave me a look and i gave a tight smile. "He's right. I can do this Cas. No need for you to get involved." I said and forced myself up one step. Everything went quiet behind me and i knew that they were watching me but I continued to go up the steps whit gritted teeth and a white knuckle grip on the railing. Slowly but surely, I made it to my room. I closed the door and flopped on my bed and groaned. By the clock it was five in the morning. Thank God I have black out curtains. I didn't even bother changing i just laid there and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What are we going to do with her Sam." He grumbled. Sam just watched his brother. "Keep doing what we are doing Dean. We both made a vow and after all she is family." He said leaning back in his seat. Dean remained quiet for a little longer. "She reminds me of me when i was younger. And that isn't a good thing." Dean muttered looking at Sam who smirked. "Well you did practically raise her." Sam pointed out and looked up as Cas walked into the kitchen. "She is asleep and she'll be fine." He said standing beside the table. "Thanks Cas." Dean said before shifting his gaze to Sam. "So what was the thing that you killed?"Sam shook his head. "I haven't the slightest clue. And when i tried researching it, nothing was showing besides some like, made up stuff." Sam sighed shaking his head. "It was easy to talk down but i'll admit that it was identical to you. Down to the way he talked and held himself. It was almost as if it studied you for a while before taking that form. Like a mix of a shapeshifter, and. I don't know what else." "It just doesn't make sense." Dean said shaking his head. Silence fell over the room again but Dean couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to talk to Emily.

* * *

I woke to Sam calling my name up the steps. I groaned and rolled over not answering. There was a knock at my door next. "Emily?" I heard Cas ask through the door. "It's open Cas." I said muffled by the pillow. I heard the door open and felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. Not Cas. I looked up with one eye and saw Dean sitting there but he wasn't looking at me, just his hands. I grunted and pushed him with my feet. Well i tried to push him off the bed but i couldn't make him budge. He huffed softly with amusement. "Look. I'm sorry for snapping like that. It's just. When something happens, especially to you, I panic and imagine the worse." He looked at me now. He looked like he hadnt slept in days. His hair was a mess and he had dark bags under his eyes. A rough starting of a beard covered the majority of his face. "We've just lost so much these past few years." He said and trailed off. Truth was, he didn't have to finish because I already knew. "So, forgive me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I will always forgive you Dean. You're my brother. We have to love each other." I said and he smiled softly. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Now come on. Sam made lunch." He said and I smiled. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. Once you shave and clean up. I'm okay now. You can sleep too." I said gently and he chuckled before pulling me up. "I'll do that when you change." He said looking me over and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Fine."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I really hope you guys like this. Sorry if these two last posts have kinda been a little all over the place. But i just wanted to say Leave a review and let me know what you think! I'll also be taking ideas on what you want to have happen in the story :) just PM Me!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days, almost a week, had passed since the whole. Uhh. Incident, i guess you could call it. Cas had insisted on healing my leg despite me wanting to take care of it myself. And i think Dean may of had something to do with that. So anyway, after all that fun stuff we all got the urge to get back into hunting. Currently Dean and Sam were a few hours away looking into a case while i sat at home doing nothing. Surprisingly Robbie didn't turn tail and run the other direction when everything settled down. He was actually interested in what we did and liked to hear stories of some of our hunts. It was late one night and Robbie and I were laying on the couch watching some sappy movie and both of us were slowly falling asleep when suddenly Cas walked into the room from the kitchen and flicked on the light. Robin jumped in surprise even though we weren't doing anything other than laying there. I squinted against the sudden light and looked at Cas confused.

"I thought you said that everyone was on a hunt." Robbie frowned looking at me and I shrugged before looking at Cas.

"What's going on Cas?" I asked a little concerned and propped myself up on the couch a little bit.

"Dean asked me to bring you to them on the hunt. They need your help." He said holding my gaze and not adding anything else.

I hesitated and sighed. "It isn't anything major right? Like I shouldn't be freaking out?" I asked raising an eyebrow and he shook his head. I was totally okay with going back into the hunting life but I didn't want to jump back into it head first. "Okay fine. Lemme go grab my bag." I grumbled and got off the couch. I stopped and looked at Cas who was watching me. "Wait. What if I was asleep and in my bed. Would you have just woke me up or just zapped me there?" I asked remembering he had done that to me once before.

"Seeing as it hasn't come to that this time, don't worry about it." Cas said with a hint of a smile on his face. Something told me he remembered that time too.

I just rolled my eyes before retrieving my already made up duffle bag in the front closet. I shifted and looked at Robbie who was sitting up on the couch now and rubbing an eye. "So. I guess i'll let you know when i get back." I say a little awkwardly as I walk back to Cas.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Be careful." He said watching Cas and I

That was the last thing I saw as Cas zapped us to where ever my brothers were waiting.

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness. I could see Sam from a soft flow coming from his laptop. He looked up and squinted at us. He muttered something before looking back at his screen. Dean was sprawled across one of the beds. Guessing from the four bottles on the nightstand he was probably passed out. I'm sure there was more consumed than i was seeing. I blinked and looked back at Sam. "What did you say?"

He looked up again from his computer. "Oh, you're awake this time." He repeated and hid his smile by sipping out of his bottle.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah. Laugh it up." I grumbled and dropped my bag beside their bags. I looked at the alarm clock and sighed at the glowing red numbers. One in the morning. Lovely. "So whats going on?"I asked flopping into the seat across from Sam.

"We've got a lead on a Vampire nest." He said and I wrinkled my nose. "The thing is, we're pretty sure the leader is the only one doing anything. Only young pretty girls are the ones going missing in this city and they all visited a night club before they went missing." He said looking up at me now. "The owner of the club is the head Vamp." He said

"And you want me to charm my way to him." I finished and he nodded solemnly. I sighed and leaned back in the chair and looked down at my hands. I knew that i had the option to say no and they would find another way to take the nest out. I could feel Sam and Cas staring at me. "Okay fine. I'll do it." I said looking up and smirked a little. "Guess it's a good thing i keep a dress in that bag huh. Can't do much charm with sweatpants and an over sized tee-shirt." I said referring to what i was wearing. Sam smiled softly but the only sound was Dean snoring softly on the bed. "Well. I'm going to get some sleep." I mumbled unsettled by the sudden silence. I stood and went to the other bed and flipped the covers back before sliding under and falling asleep to the soft sound of Sam typing on his computer and the occasionally snore from Dean.

* * *

I stood in line to the invite only club and shifted uncomfortably. Sam and Dean's words kept ringing in my mind. Get in, get close, get kidnapped, and pray they could track my phone again. A girl huffed behind me and brought me back to reality. I popped a bubble from my gum and resisted the urge to pull my short dress down. I felt like it kept crawling up even though it wasn't. My heart started pounding as yet another girl got turned away and suddenly i was in front of the bouncer. "Name." He growled. "Erica." I said using that name instead of my real one. I tipped my head trying to see the clipboard he held and he shook his head. "Not on the list Mam." He said and started to shoo me off but I held my ground. "Seriously? Again? I demand you call Caleb and tell him I'm out here." I said crossing my arms. For what ever reason. That did the trick.

"Oh! Erica Watson! Forgive me Mam. You can go right in." He said stepping to the side and opening the door thus letting out the loud music and multicolored lights.

"Damn right I can go in." I muttered under my breath and stepped into the night club. I took everything in as i walked up to the bar. I almost instantly noticed a Russian man sitting in the back corner. Two bouncers, maybe guards, stood beside velvet ropes and two ladies flanked the man on the seat. One sat on her phone and the other watched everything with one hand resting on his leg. That had to be the guy, if not this night was going to be even more awkward than it probably will be. I pushed that horrid image to the back of my head and perched on a high stool and ordered a drink. I felt multiple eyes on me and was very uncomfortable. I wasn't there long until i felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and cursed myself for those three drinks. I looked back expecting another guy offering me a drink, or a dance, or worse.

"Master Caleb would like to speak with you." A short man in a tux said to me and turned expecting me to follow.

Now I really wished I had stuck with one drink. I slipped off the stool and followed the man and sent Dean a quick 'I'm in' text. Before fitting a smile as we approached the back area. The man in the tux moved the rope for me. I stepped in and Caleb stood and offered his arm to help me up the steps.

"So glad to see that you accepted my offer." He said and grinned. He looked very Russian and had a thick accent.

"Yes well how could one refuse such an offer." I said taking a seat. He sat lightly beside me. I noticed that the other girls were gone and from this view you could see every inch of the club. "Quite the place you have here." I mused aloud and he chuckled and nodded.

"Alec, fetch my guest and I some drinks. I believe we'll be here a while." He said and a man to the right nodded before walking up to the bar. Caleb shifted that hungry gaze on me. "So tell me darling. What is your name?" He asked me taking one of my hands in his.

"Sorry Caleb, but I'd prefer to remain unnamed." I said smiling and giggling. Oh God i hated myself for the things i had to do.

"Very well Miss, then call me Sir." He said his gaze getting a little sharp, clearly annoyed by my statement. "What brings you here tonight?" He asked

"I heard that this was the best club around here, so I thought I'd check it out myself." I said tipping my head. We talked a little more about mindless things and i charmed to the best of my abilities. A short while later Alec came back with two shots and almost instantly I knew one was spiked. Caleb took one and handed it to me. At this point i knew there was no return, he saw me drinking at the bar so i couldn't say i didn't drink.

"A toast." He said holding up his glass. "To one of the most beautiful girls I've seen all night." He smiled and tipped it against mine before taking the shot and watching me.

I faked a smile and sent another prayer that my brothers could track my phone before downing the shot. It burnt the entire way down and i resisted the urge to cough. "Well I'm glad that you invited me back." I said leaning back into the soft sofa.

"Well of course. I was inclined to meet you the moment you walked through those doors Emily." Caleb said smiling easily

All the blood in my body ran cold. I never told him my name. Shit. It was a trap. But how did he know? I tipped my head but didn't have much notice to what was going on around me already. I stood suddenly reeling to get out and as far away as I could. The sudden movement made me dizzy and I passed out giving in to the darkness.

* * *

 **AN: I changed my writing style, hopefully for the best. Thanks for sticking with me this far guys. It means a lot since this is my first story. Keep the reviews coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned a little as everything clicked into place. I looked around but everything was dark. My arms were tied together above my head and based on the pain in my shoulders and the fact i couldn't feel my arms indicated that i had been here for a while. There was a click behind me and a soft glow illuminated the room. It seemed to be some sort of half built room with steel beams going from ceiling to floor. By the looks of it there were two other girls in the same boat i was. I heard something moving behind me and a whimper come from a girl followed by a weak 'please no' and cruel laughter from a man. Okay, three other girls then. I tried to turn my head to get a view but i couldn't see anything. There was another soft click and darkness again.

I sat there for what felt like ages before someone came back into the room. My intentions were to get whoever's attention was there and demand answers. However i couldn't find my voice and i felt a sharp yank on my shoulders making me stand. I was spun around and squinted against the light that came from a door a few feet away. I struggled to fight back but my legs were like jello and I still couldn't feel my arms. I was shoved through the door and into a long corridor that was brightly lit. Who ever my captor was stayed behind me and pushed me down a series of halls and rooms to the point where I actually lost track. We finally stopped in a white room where I was forced into a chair and tied again. I heard the door close behind me and suddenly I was all alone. Feeling was coming back into my arms but they still burned. I heard the door open again and saw Caleb walk around me smiling smugly.

"Emma Cornerstone." Caleb said tipping his head to the side slightly. "I must admit. I was hoping for more of a fight before I killed you." He said and shrugged. "But it is what it is I suppose."

"I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong person." I said genuinely confused. "I'm not Emma Cornerstone. Its Emily Winchester." I frowned. "So why don't you just let me go and I'll be on my way and pretend nothing ever happened." I smirked knowing it was useless.

"Ah yes. That is what they call you isn't it." Caleb starting to pace back and forth in front of me. "Not that it will matter much longer." He said stopping and looking at me. He knelt down so he was eye level with me. "How long do you think it will take to bleed out a Winchester?" He whispered darkly with a wicked grin.

My jaw tightened and my eyes narrowed. "I'd keep asking around, because you'll never find out." I growled back. He reached behind him and pulled out a long silver blade. My heart started pounding in my chest as I tried my restraints. Must to my dismay they were much too tight and dug into my wrists harder.

"Why ask when I can test it before they show up?" He smirked passing the blade between his hands and moved closer to me.

"But you said I wasn't a Winchester." I interjected quickly and he just let out a cruel laugh. My legs were close to being loose but I had a feeling there wasn't much hope for my hands. I guess I could just stand and swing the chair around as a weapon. That'd be quite the sight.

"While you are right, I suppose you've been with them enough to become one of them." He said pressing the blade against my arm.

With one finale jerk of my legs I got one free and kicked him the best I could manage while sitting and him hovering over me. This resorted in one of two things: he stumbled back probably in more surprise than pain, but the knife in his hand slid across my arm cutting deep. I snarled a curse and broke my other leg loose. Okay well there was that but he already recovered and flashed me a scary smile and i lifted my chin defiantly. "Wanna try that again?" I asked

"Oh I will." He said moving closer again but a little more cautious. "But it seems you still did the work for me the first time." He said casting a brief glance at my bleeding arm.

I hated to admit but it was bleeding pretty good and was already dripping on the ground already. "Then i guess you better start a timer." I said lacing it with sarcasm, but watching him closely. I suppose my mistake was watching the blade and not the rest of what he was doing because next thing I knew I was looking at the ceiling and laying on my back. Pain shot up my arms from the sudden drop and he laughed as he looked down at me. However, he kept back far enough from my feet. A thought went through my mind that actually made me laugh despite the situation and he frowned at me. I wiggled one foot a little before flinging my sneaker at him. I heard the blade drop to the floor and i rolled to my side before trying my wrists one more time. He stalked back over and yanked me up. He cut my ties and took both my hands in one of his holding me still despite me trying to get away.

"You're testing my patience." He snarled and slammed me against the wall with my hands above my head.

I momentarily saw black spots and his free hand went around my throat. I really started struggling at this point trying to do anything but he had me too pinned to the wall. Almost like he had done this before. "You wont get away with this." I struggled to get out.

"Oh trust me. I already have." He smiled and whispered into my ear before applying more pressure.

I gave up on trying because it seemed to make it worse. I came to terms that this is how i was going to die. By the hands of some nutzoid who probably wasn't even a vampire. My vision was going black around the edges and it was all i could do to even get a small breath in. I closed my eyes and was suddenly dropped from being held up against the wall. I heard shouting but couldn't make any of it out. The sound of a gun going off and something heavy dropping to the floor is what brought me back. I rolled onto my back gasping and coughing as things started to come back to me. I heard another gun shot and something else drop and suddenly Sam was over top of me.

"Emily!" He exclaimed pulling me upright. His urgency lessened when he saw me staring back at him. "Oh thank God." He huffed out and took in my condition with one sweeping gaze. His face scrunched at my arm which was still bleeding. Something moved behind him and he looked over his shoulder before letting me sit against the wall.

Dean was slowly standing behind Sam while holding his shoulder and looking at the body of Caleb. "Damn that hurt." He said through gritted teeth.

"Dean." I started to say but it hurt to talk. Lovely. He waved a hand at me to show not to worry about it but I still did. This was all my fault. I should have tried harder. The three of us just kinda looked between each other. I swallowed and looked at Sam who had started bandaging my arm. If he had a gun why didn't he just pull that on me. I wondered silently as I looked at the body laying by the chair I had been tethered to. I let Sam lift me to my feet before finding my voice again. "You guys know how to wait until the last minute don't you." I grumble and Dean smile.

"But we got here." He said pulling off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders since i still only had the dress on from last night.

"Wait." I frowned but we kept walking. "I heard a shot and then something drop. Twice. What was it the first time?" I asked knowing a shot to the shoulder wouldn't drop someone. Not Dean anyway.

Dean snorted with amusement as we started walking and Sam dropped his head. "Well Sammy here couldn't run straight and decided to test gravity." Dean said nudging Sam with his arm.

"I tripped over an uneven...something. I'm not really sure." Sam said turning a little red as I laughed a little and he just shrugged it off

We made our way out of the building after making several turns down brightly light hallways. I looked out one wall length window and saw we were still in the city and at a dizzying height. I turned my gaze away as we stepped into an elevator. The rest of the way out and to the car was rather silent other than a few 'other way' from Dean after taking a wrong turn. After everything that happened I slid into the back of the Impala and almost instantly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up guys. I knew what I wanted but not know how to write it. But I hope you enjoy yet another chapter, even if it may be a little on the sappy side.**

* * *

This time I woke to something pushing my legs to the side and grunted as I pushed back a little and cracked my eyes open. I was still slouched in the back of the Impala but Dean was stretched out beside me with his legs pushing against mine. We must have stopped at a gas station or something because a water bottle laid against Dean's leg and Sam was crinkling a wrapper of some sort while driving. I shifted and sat up rubbing at my eyes. Sam looked up from the mirror and handed back a chocolate snack cake. I mumbled a thanks and ate it rather fast as I realized just how hungry I was. I grabbed the bottle of water between myself and Dean, who was snoring at this point, and took a long swig of it before setting it back down. I wasn't really sure where we were but the glowing numbers of the radio claimed it to be a quarter to midnight. I sighed and looked out the window but ended up just looking at my own reflection. I stared at it for a long moment before dropping my gaze, disgusted by what I saw. What Caleb had said kept playing through my mind, that I wasn't a Winchester. I guess I always figured that I wasn't because of the vast differences between the three of us.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked glancing occasionally in the mirror at me.

I looked up startled out of my thoughts and found myself smiling softly. "Make it ten and we might have a deal." I could tell he was mock contemplating it before he nodded. I carefully and gracefully climbed from the back seat to the front without waking Dean. I settled in the front seat and took a drink from Sam's bottle before sighing and fiddling with my hands before saying anything. "Who is Emma Cornerstone?" I asked looking over finally.

Sam was silent for a long minute before shrugging. "Can't quite say I know Emily." He said glancing at me then back at the road.

I sighed and looked out the window and at my disheveled reflection. I don't know what I expected, but I guess that isn't the answer I wanted.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

I couldn't tell if I had hit a sore subject and he wasn't being honest, or if he was just tired of sitting in the car. "That guy back there. He said that that is who I really was. Or am." I didn't really know the technical term at this point. "But I guess I don't believe him." I said and Sam glanced at me with a raised eyebrow questioningly. "I mean, like." I hesitated. What did I mean? "I guess there is the whole, not remembering anything before the age of twelve. But that is because of a car accident." I said looking over at him for conformation.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. The car wreak." He said. "You got the worse of it because you were so young. Plus the whole. Car, half in the lake thing." He said slowly and almost sounded like Dean. He looked at me. "But lucky for you Dean didn't get knocked out and was able to pull you out." He said and I nodded along knowing the story rather well considering not remembering any of it.

I stared straight ahead out the windshield dropping the subject. Clearly Caleb was just trying to get under my skin, and it worked, as much as I hated to admit it. But I couldn't shake the fact that the name slid easily off my tongue like I had heard it many times before. I sighed and laid back in the seat knowing we weren't too terrible far from home.

* * *

We got home at about seven in the morning and I surprisingly was wide awake. I got out of the Impala and Sam stretched to his full length and flashed me a teasing smile as he turned and walked up the steps leaving me to wake Dean. I made a face at his back but wasn't mad at him. I turned around and was startled to see Dean already climbing over the seat. I raised an eyebrow. "Pushing the seat forward too mainstream?" I teased and he made a face and was about to say something as one leg got stuck behind the seat and he tumbled ungracefully out of the car and laid at my feet. I couldn't help but laugh. However, this led to him grabbing a leg and pulling it out from under me making me drop. I gasped before laughing and pushing away from him as he stood, picked me up, and threw me over his good shoulder. I could feel his body shake with a silent chuckle as I hit helplessly against his back while he walked up the steps. He dropped me on the couch and flashed a devilish grin before walking off. I laughed and sat up suddenly realizing I wasn't alone and gazed at Robbie suddenly embarrassed but he just shook his head while smiling.

"Good to see you back and in high spirits." He said and took in my tattered dress, over sized flannel shirt, messy hair, and blood stained bandaged arm. "Even considering, all that." He said as I shoved my bangs out of my face clearly uncomfortable. "Sam, um. Texted me with your phone." He added after a moment and put his hands in his pockets not really sure what to do.

So that's what that look was before he walked into the house. "And you have officially seen me at my lowest." I said with a sigh looking down and shaking my head slightly. "I'll be back after I change." I mumbled as I headed up the stairs followed by a 'I'll wait here'. I couldnt help but smile a little bit. It was a surprise of the pleasant sort for once. I decided to get a quick shower instead of just changing before I went back downstairs.

I found everyone sitting around the kitchen table. Dean and Robbie were talking cars, shocker, and Sam was playing with a pocket knife. They glanced up at me when I entered but no one said anything as I took the last seat. Dean and Robin clearly were having a heated discussion about which car was better so I turned my attention to Sam. "I think I might need stitches." This caught Robbie's attention instantly and Sam reached across the table to inspect my arm. Dean slowly stopped talking when be realized no one was listening anymore and I found myself turning red from the sudden attention.

"No." Sam shook his head. "I think its okay. Just keep it clean and wrapped." He said and shrugged. "You know the drill." He stated simply and smirked. "I trust you can do it. I dont want to have to keep an eye on the two of you." He joked.

"Yeah." Robbie smiled and nudged me with his arm. "What's this about you shooting Dean in the shoulder?" He asked and Dean snorted at is from across the table but said nothing.

"I. I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger." I said matter-of-factly. But my heart dropped and I looked at my hands. "But in reality it was my fualt." I said softly not looking up. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but no one tried to correct me just confirming my thoughts.

"Come on now Em." Dean said after a long moment and leaned forward on the table. "It wasnt your fualt. Not in the slightest." he said watching me. "Why would you say it was your fualt?"

"Because it was my fualt that you even had to go rescue me like that." I said finally looking up at them. I held Deans gaze. "Because you two always have to come rescue me from some situation my common sense should have stopped me from being in." I stammered as I felt my chest tighten. Not like I was going to cry, but from being worked up. I couldnt think straight. "Its pretty clear you'd be better off without me always being bothersome." I said

Sam shook his head clearly irritated. "No Emily. Dont even start with all that." He said crossing his arms and staring me down. "You belong in this family as much as the next guy does." he said glancing at Dean.

I frowned and looked at him. We didnt always call someone family so it was weird for him to say it the way he did. "Yeah well I know that it still get annoying to have to keep going after someone." I started but Deans voice cut me off

"If we didnt want to do it Emily we wouldnt." He said flatly.

I almost gasped aloud. He said it with such irritation. Not because of the situation but almost like it was a problem. Anger flared within me. "Fine." I snarled standing up. I looked at Robbie who was clearly uncomfortable. "Come on. I dont want to hinder them any longer." I grumbled and Dean rolled his eyes. Robin hesitantly stood up but followed me out of the kitchen where I can into Cas. Literally. "Damnit Cas. Move." I said but he didnt and I could just invosion Dean smirking.

Cas looked over my head and past Robbie to Sam. "What is of importance?" he asked and then looked down at me but remained silent. But it was obvious he wasnt going to let me past him.

"Emily please come back and sit down. We need to talk." Sam sighed and Dean shot him a look but stayed silent.


	10. Chapter 10

I closed my eyes for a long moment already not liking where this was going. "And you had to fetch Cas to make me stay?" I asked turning on my heal and glaring at Sam but not moving into the kitchen.

"I didn't feel like chasing after you and I knew that Dean would have no intention of doing it." Sam replied simply as if it were obvious. He gestured to where I had been sitting a few moments ago. "Now will you please sit down so we can explain what is going on." He asked

I didn't have much of a choice as I felt Cas push gently against my back making me take uneasy steps forward. After all, no one liked having family interventions at eight thirty in the morning. I slowly slid into the seat and took in the way Sam seemed uncomfortable and Dean seemed really reluctant and he spun the unlabeled bottle in his hands. Sam was obviously trying to figure out how to start the conversation and Dean just shook his head and mumbled something that almost sounded like 'its going to kill her' before he raised his green gaze to my silver/blue one.

"You aren't a real Winchester." Dean said bluntly and I felt my heart seize for a moment and I didn't know what to say. "Not until you were twelve anyway." He added.

I stared at him horrified but remained silent. Like seriously, what does one say at a time like this. Instead a small almost inaudible sound came out that almost sounded like a question.

"Okay, I think i'm going to just go now. Nice seeing you again." Robbie said starting to back out of the kitchen but Cas still remained in the door way and was in no hurry to move so he sulked as he took the seat beside me.

"What Dean means to say is that you really are Emma Cornerstone. You're parents were also hunters, both of them. They knew John and Dean often ended up babysitting both of us. So we already knew each other." Sam started slowly, making sure i was following what he was saying. "The night of the car wreak, well that is when everything changed. Both for yourself and us." He said glancing at Dean who clearly wasn't pleased we were having this conversation to begin with.

* * *

 **10 Years ago**

Emma sat in the back of the SUV watching the trees flick by the window while humming to a song on the radio. Emma could see a lake on one side of the road with the sun setting slowly behind the mountains. She didn't know where they were or what her parents were talking about in hushed voices. She was just happy to see Sam and Dean again. It had been almost two years since the last time and she was eager to show Dean her new skills. She yawned and blinked at the darkness and saw a flash of something. Just for a split second, almost looked like something looking back at her. "Mommy. What was that?" She asked a split second before whatever the thing was landed on the hood of the car. She let out a shrill scream as her father slammed on the brakes as the windshield was shammed through. Emma closed her eyes completely terrified by what she saw, the yellow gaze of that _thing_ that held her father in one hand as it jumped back off the car. Something the twelve year old thought would forever be burned in her mind was instantly forgotten as the car careened into the lake and blackness overtook her mind.

 **Elsewhere**

Dean looked up from the fridge. "Shouldn't they be here already?" He asked his dad who shrugged. Dean sighed when he didn't get a direct answer and turned his gaze back to the nearly empty fridge. "Well I'm heading into town to get something to eat." He said after a long moment and looked at Sam who was sitting on the laptop writing something. "You coming Sam?" Dean asked and his brother didn't look up from the computer. "Sam." He said a little louder and repeated himself once he finally had Sam's attention.

"Oh yeah. I'll come." Sam replied before typing some more while he started to stand. He grabbed his jacket and shut the computer lid before following his brother out to the car.

Neither of the boys spoke as Dean pulled out onto the dirt road leaving the hunting cabin behind. They pulled onto the two lane narrow mountain road and started down the large hillside still in silence other than the radio Dean had turned on. Sam looked continuously out the window while Dean slouched in the driver seat. It wasn't until the road straightened out that both boys started to talk at the same time but at varying degrees of urgency.

"So i'm thinking Chinese food sounds pretty good tonight." Dean started and the same time Sam all but jumped out of his seat as if something had hit the window.

"The hell was that?" The fourteen year old almost shouted totally missing what Dean had said. He looked at his older brother horrified and wide eyed as his brother looked at him confused.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Sam." Dean started but slammed on the brakes as something scurried across the road ahead of them barely touching the Impala's head lights. "I dont like the look of that." Dean murmured under his breath so that Sam couldn't hear.

Both boys sat on edge in the middle of the road but didn't see anything else move around them. Sam claimed he wasn't really sure what he saw but it wasn't pleasant. They both shrugged it off and started to drive again keeping their eyes open for anything. The car rumbled around a corner just in time for both boys to watch horrified as a blue SUV turned off the road and into the lake. Dean hit the brakes yet again and pulled the car close to where the jeep had gone off the road.

"I think there was someone in there." Sam said getting out the car as fast as he could but Dean was already running to the edge of the lake leaving his shoes and shirt behind him. How he was so fast was something Sam would never understand. He watched his brother dive under the water as Sam hoovered at the edge of the lake. It wasn't really worth both boys getting wet unless the really had to. Sam watched Dean surface before diving back under. He began to worry but it was quickly forgotten as he felt eyes on him. He licked his dry lips and turned in a slow circle his hand moving the pocket knife he had.

Dean surfaced again sputtering and coughing. "Sam!" He called out to his brother that had his back to him. When he had gone down under the car was filled with water due to the front windshield being completely smashed and no driver present. However two people were still in the car. He did what he thought was best and had grabbed the little girl out of the back. Guessing from the tinted water near the front of the car the passenger hadn't made it anyway. But to be honest he didn't know if the blonde girl draped in his arms made it either. He made it awkwardly to the side of the lake as Sam turned back around, his expression going from confused to slightly scared. Dean pushed the little girl on the bank and Sam pulled her up farther and gasped.

"Dean! It's Emma!" He called after his brother who was swimming back to the car. He saw his brother hesitated before continuing to the submerged jeep. Sam turned his attention back to Emma at his feet and dropped to his knees praying the she was okay. He turned her on her side but didn't know what else to do and looked back to the lake where he saw Dean making his way back to them. He flicked his gaze back to Emma as she started coughing up water. Dean dropped beside the two of them panting and shook his head slightly when Sam gave him a look silently asking about anyone else.

Dean slowly stood once he confirmed that Emma would make it. He gathered her in his arms and gave Sam a sad look. "Come on. We need to get back to the cabin. Dad needs to know this." He said and started for the Impala which was still running and Sam followed more slowly and kept casting glances back over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Present day**

Dean finished off his bottle and looked at me solemnly. "What happened before Sam and I got there. Well i'm afraid we may never know." He said shaking his head. "Dad hunted around those woods for weeks after that but never found anything that would have done that." He continued

"When you finally woke up, you didn't remember anything that happened or who you were." Sam said and my gaze flicked to his. "It was a battle between dad and Dean over what to do with you but Dean finally one and we decided to tell you that you were one of us." Sam said. "Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do looking back at it now. But at the time it seemed the only right thing to do." He watched me for a moment, almost like he was waiting for me to say something.

I just shook my head slightly and looked between the two of them. Cas seemed unsurprised by this news though I wasn't surprised. He knew almost everything. Maybe he knew what happened. I opened my mouth to ask but he was already shaking his head.

"Sorry Emily. I don't know what happened before Dean and Sam found you." He said holding my gaze apologetically.

I hated when he knew what I was going to ask before I got it out of my mouth. I sighed and looked down at my hands. Robbie was holding one to show his support though he remained silent. "Bobby used to say 'family don't end in blood'" I said softly looking back at the two boys "and by the looks of it. You're the only family I have left. I mean. You're the only family I know." Dean looked at me with mixed expressions and Sam looked cautious. "So." I hesitated, not really sure what to say. "I guess i'm sorry for acting the way I have been. I didn't know that you guys laid all that on the line for me." I said and Dean shrugged.

"Not like we had a normal life anyway" Dean said with that smirk he usually bore. "Now. With all that, out there, can we go back to living what we call normal? With no worries like that again?" Dean asked and I nodded. Though I wasn't sure if life would ever be the same again.


End file.
